


Experience, Education, and Intimidation

by PolyPairings



Series: The Arbiter, The Medic, and Inter-Species Relationships [8]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arbiter x Reader, Asphyxiation, Cruelty, Dark Ending, Descriptions of gore, Fight Scenes, First Fleet of Revolutionary Destiny, Fluff, Halo 5 Dialogue, Harmonious Resolution, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It all happens to a random Covenant OC don't worry, It'll Get Better In the Next Work I Promise!, Medical Technology, No Beta - We Die Like Badasses, Other, Paralysis, Reader is secretly a tactical/political genius, Semi-Graphic Death of OC, Teaching, Thel 'Vadam x Reader, medical ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyPairings/pseuds/PolyPairings
Summary: Settling in on theHarmonious Resolutionis actually pretty easy. Convincing your new Sangheili students to respect your knowledge and expertise won’t be as easy, but you’re more than intelligent enough to make it work. Your skills as a soldier don’t hurt, either.
Relationships: Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter/Reader
Series: The Arbiter, The Medic, and Inter-Species Relationships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615108
Comments: 46
Kudos: 64





	1. Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Thel have been courting/dating for 64 days. 
> 
> Updates and new works will probably be posted at a slower rate, as my university classes have started. But I have no plans in abandoning this series, and will let you know if I ever put it on a hiatus.
> 
> This is the first official work in the _Harmonious Resolution_ arc! Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/9/2021: I have recently created days of the week and months for the Sangheili/Sanghelios! I am adding them from here on out, and you can find the list of them and the explanations for their names and creations on chapters [six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301527/chapters/71837196) and [seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301527/chapters/71899098#workskin) of the Worldbuilding work for this series.

_Rokeban, 12th of Eonu; Monday, September 20, 2556_

Knowing that today is your first day of class brings a wave of nostalgia, accompanied by sorrow. This time though, you’ll be a teacher, not a student. And this time, there’s no threat of being invaded by the original Covenant and being glassed. You take what comfort you can from that.

You had further comfort from Thel, who sought you out earlier this morning. After messaging you to see if you were awake, he visited you in one of the new ‘lounges’. Your guessing that someone would convert a storage room into a lounge was correct, in fact both of them had lounge spaces.

You had woken up rather early that morning, or late in the night according to the new Sangheili ship time. 2830 would be equivalent to 0430 on _Infinity_ time. Getting used to the 29.5 hour days will take some effort.

What was an early morning for you was a late night for Thel. He stayed and talked with you for a while, sitting cuddled close to your side. He had changed out of his armor and into a thinner lounge-robe, as he was planning on getting some sleep after talking to you* (I). It was very sweet of him to stay up extra late just to relax with you. Thel often thinks of how nice it is to have someone to talk to about his stress and worries. Even Rtas doesn’t get to hear everything he shares with you. He trusts you, and you him. Eventually, at around 0200, you urged him to go to bed. The most convincing part of your encouragement was a long goodnight/good morning kiss, but, well, no one was around to see it. 

The reason you awoke so early was to create a pre-test for your students, just to see how much knowledge they already have. You created a pre-test for Sangheili medicine, and drafts for pre-tests on Kig-Yar, Lekgolo, Unggoy, and Human medicine. Due to the nature of the current war between the Swords of Sanghelios and Jul ‘Mdama’s Covenant, along with smaller civil skirmishes and strife, Sangheili medics don’t learn in the same way you did. Rather, jobs and skills for anything not based in military matters is learned through apprenticeship-style teaching* (II).

It’s no wonder that Sangheili society and upbringing had shifted to an almost completely-militant standpoint under the Covenant. They were the Covenant’s most elite soldiers for literally thousands of years* (III). As such, even those with other jobs like farming and science were given training and would be expected to fight if they were ever called upon. 

Adapting to their type of teaching style won’t be too difficult, as Humans did eventually adopt something of the type. Rather than forcing students to take more classes than they actually needed for their job and having dozens of different majors, universities began specializing themselves* (IV). People standardly went to a general university for one or two years, then moved to one specializing in their career choice. That’s why it only took you eight years to earn your doctorate and become fully-certified; five in school and three spent in your "residency program" - active duty as a medic in the UNSC. In older times, doctors would have had to spend ten to fourteen years in schooling and residency to achieve that.

Your stomach growling at 0400 Sangheili time urged you to finally go to the Human mess, where the rest of the Human crew not already at work were. Shaun and Rebecca were already there, and Rebecca gushed about all the things she’s already seen and will get to see. Shaun, of course, already had some complaints. Shaun works more in hardware, and Rebecca, in software. They were going to enjoy showing Human datapads to the Sangheili, or enjoy complaining about it in Shaun’s case. 

You were in Medbay Gamma by 0500, an hour before your students are supposed to arrive. You learned the names of the Unggoy helpers on this shift: Slud, Kilim, Plup, Kipiw, and Limdum. They repeated some information you’d learned from Fisip and Klaf the day before. Apparently, Sangheili don’t really have a problem being injured in training, so long as it isn’t serious. And when they are, they usually ignore and let it heal, or snag some supplies from a medbay to treat it themself. 

You already knew the first bit of information, something Rteda had taught you, but the second part was both encouraging and discouraging. It means that a majority of, if not all the Sangheili already knew how to treat themself to some extent, but also that they’d be resistant to treatment for anything bad. You sigh and resign yourself to arguing with more Sangheili like you did with Thesan.

You’re making a mental note to encourage your students to teach Biofoam and MediGel use to their comrades when your students arrive. They come in a big group, all at once, at 0550. It seems that they must already know each other in some capacity, to synchronize their arrival. Either that, or they decided to band together upon learning that they’ll be taught in what’s already known as ‘the Human Medbay’. 

You let them have their five minutes, peacefully doing last checks on the extra-large datapads you’d requisitioned for them to take the pre-tests on. You can already sense a tension, or apprehensiveness in the air. You let out an inaudible sigh. You had hoped they’d be at ease with a Human teaching them, but they no doubt still have their reservations. 

Turning around at 0600 on the dot, you smile in greeting and clap your hands together. 

“Hello and good morning! I am Dr. (Y/N) (L/N), and I’ll be the main worker in this medbay as well as your instructor. May I have your names?”

You’re left with silence for a moment as the seven Sangheili try to decide who should be first to speak.

“I am Aka ‘Rosov,” one says as he* (V) steps forward a bit. 

“Nice to meet you, Aka ‘Rosov.” You dip your head in greeting and respect at him, an action he repeats with some surprise.

As Humans have stereotyped and made assumptions about Sangheili, so too have the Sangheili made assumptions and stereotypes about Humans. 

“I am Shala ‘Rosov,” the one next to Aka says. She too gets the proper Sangheili greeting.

After that, the rest of them introduce themselves quicker and easier, now knowing you’re not going to insult them or treat them poorly like they imagine other Humans would.

Aka ‘Rosov, Shala ‘Rosov, Usan ‘Vrarum, Tela ‘Suman, Mrotan ‘Dasamai, Thomi ‘Vozam, and Ysan ‘Lusum. You are glad to see Shala and Thomi there. You know about Thel’s different initiatives and attempts at changes, so it’s great to see them working. It’s about time Sangheili women were allowed out of their Keeps.

You distribute the pre-test to them, and show them how to use Human datapads to take it. Their results will be automatically calculated and sent to yours. You made quite a few sections; minor wounds, major wounds, burns, battle medicine, bone and muscle injuries, nerve injuries, surgical techniques, Sangheili medical technology, Human medical technology, etc. It will take a while for them to finish it, but you have all day. It should be easier since the questions are geared solely towards how one would treat a Sangheili. You’ll cover that first, then Unggoy, then Humans.

After a while, they start to complete their tests. Some of them sit quietly, respectful of their comrades still taking the test, and some elect to mess around with their datapad, getting used to it. The last one, Tela, finishes and your datapad chimes with results. You check the time, too.

0737, an hour and thirty-one minutes. Not bad. 

“I’m going to look over the average results, would you like to hear them?”

At the assent of several of them, you read them out loud.

“Minor wounds scored 96%, battle medicine 73%, major wounds 12%, burns 67%, bone and muscle injuries 5%, nerve injuries 0%, surgical techniques 2%, Human medical technology 22%, and Sangheili medical technology is 91%.”

They have a varying range of expressions, and you see some disappointment, which prompts your next words.

“I’m impressed. It seems that you’ll be able to skip through most of the beginning of the training, where I will be teaching Sangheili medical technology. Good job,” you commend.

“Now, are there any questions you have before we get started in your first lesson? Raise your hand if you have one, and wait for me to call on you, please.”

Hesitantly, unused to the hand-raising system, four-fingered palms are raised into the air.

“Yes, Usan?”

“What are your qualifications?” He gets some looks for so bluntly questioning your authority to teach them, but you don’t mind, you figured this would happen again.

“I went to both medical school and 'residency' for eight years, and I’ve been a combat medic with the UNSC for eleven. I learned Sangheili and Unggoy medicine from Rteda ‘Wacam post-war, and have practiced Sangheili medicine for three years. However, I have known general Sangheili and Unggoy anatomy and physiology for eleven years as well.”

You make eye contact with your different students, but stare Usan down with the last bit. You don’t need to explain how and why you’ve known about them for eleven years. Usan breaks his eyes away from his gaze and looks away.

You smile at them easily and reassuringly, before choosing the next student.

“Will Human medical technology be available only on ships included in the Arbiter’s newest initiative, or will we have access to it elsewhere?” Thomi asks.

“A good question,” you praise. “As part of the deal the Arbiter made, Human medical technology will be dispersed through the Swords of Sanghelios, and some shipments are already on their way back to your homeworld. All Sword medics will have access to it, as well as a briefing on how to utilize it.”

As Thomi is satisfied with the answer, you nod at Aka for his question.

“Who among our patients do we treat first?”

“Ah.” You grimace internally, knowing they won’t like the answer. “I’m glad you asked that. Ideally, and if there are enough medics? Whoever is in the most critical condition.”

You pause and let out a breath.

“Otherwise, treat the highest ranking first.”

There is some outrage at your statement, and questions into the honor of such a move.

“You would have us let innocents die to cater to the whims of those in power?” Usan asks in anger.

“I don’t like doing it either, but it is something we Humans found to be necessary. It’s something that helped us stave off our extinction.” Your face is carefully neutral, but your eyes are somewhat cold in remembering those you’ve had to let die.

“In a war, everything is based on its value, on its numbers. The life of a lower-ranker is just as important as the life of a higher-ranker, ethically and in peacetime. But objectively? Who is more valuable? Who can save more lives in the long run? A private, or a sergeant? A minor, or a field marshal?”

Your students are silent as they digest this and think about it. They don’t like it, but even the most stubborn among them must admit you have a point. Still…

“That is dishonorable,” Ysan says quietly, tone slightly distressed.

“Yes. It is,” you admit softly. “But in war, honor is a fickle thing. Especially when you’re on the losing side.”

Your pupils feel a myriad of emotions, some of which you can see on their faces. Shame, regret, grim acceptance. But also admiration. 

This tactic, dishonorable as it may be, has shown results. Humans fought tooth and nail in a losing battle, down to the last everything. That they were capable of adapting to strategies such as these, and recognize when survival trumps honor without going too far speaks highly of them.

“The past is in the past,” you announce gently, breaking them out of their thoughts. “We are allies and comrades now. I will share my knowledge with you so that you may heal you and yours, and aid your own allies.”

You send your first lesson to their datapads and clap your hands together. 

“Now, shall we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (I)I headcanon that some Sangheili wear sleep clothes, and some don’t. They have no problem sleeping naked, which isn’t really a problem for Humans either, as their genitalia is internal until it is needed. 
> 
> * (II) This is all guessed and/or made up based from the information we _do_ have on Sangheili society.
> 
> * (III) Yep, that’s right, literally more than a thousand years. The Sangheili joined the Covenant in 876 BCE, meaning they’d been in the Covenant for approximately 3,429 years. (Source: [Halopedia: Sangheili: Development of Civilization and the Covenant](https://www.halopedia.org/Sangheili#Development_of_civilization_and_the_Covenant) )
> 
> * (IV) This is what I hope universities would be like in the future. I am salty about the current system. I’m in a specialized 4-6 year program, and I’m just now finishing the requirements that have nothing to do with my major in my 3rd year. Multidisciplinary components? Perspective general education? They smell of bullshit and a way to make more money off of students.
> 
> * (V) I believe it is safe to refer to Sangheili by the pronouns of their born gender, as at this point in time, there have been strict gender roles for thousands of years, and as far as we know, they have no other identities apart from cisgender.


	2. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Thel have been dating/courting for 75 Human days (61 Sangheili days).
> 
> Also, I realized that I somehow managed to put the wrong word in the title. It is supposed to be 'Experience, Education, and Intimidation', but I had Changes as the last word. It has been fixed.
> 
> 8/30/2020 note: I incorrectly stated that Thel is the last Arbiter the Sangheili will ever have. [Gaudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaudi/pseuds/Gaudi) has brought it to my attention that that station has existed before the Covenant and has been reclaimed from them. That has been fixed, and Gaudi has my thanks.
> 
> 9/5/2020 note: This series will be on a hiatus until this semester is over and I've caught up with writing.

_Rokeban, 21st of Eonu; Friday, October 1st, 2556_

You yawn as you flit about Medbay Gamma, doing your daily checks of its equipment. Plup, Kilim, and Slud trod noisily around you, doing the checks and tasks you’ve given them. Limdum and Kipiw have been given permission to nap against one of the walls, as they aren’t currently needed. The rest will likely join them once they finish with their tasks, knowing they are free to relax while you’re teaching and/or there aren’t any patients.

Despite your tiredness, you’ve gotten partially used to the ship-time. It’s been eleven Human days, but only nine days in Sangheili time. Even so, you have garnered respect from your students. You have shown your expertise through your teaching, and the footage from your own helmet-visor from during the war didn’t hurt, either.

It had been a bitch to requisition that footage for Sangheili view, but they relented eventually to your logic. As you currently have no way of providing hands-on experience with battle medicine, the recordings are the next best thing.

Even Usan has mellowed out. It’s hard to imagine now that he was the one to blatantly question your authority on the first day, and had been difficult for the next few. Now he was a model student, if a bit prideful and stubborn.

You hear the door to your medbay slide open. Glancing at the time, you guess it’s one of the Unggoy leaving for the bathroom, an early student, or a Sword looking for medical supplies. Nobody calls for you, and you hear heavy hoof-steps walk with purpose about the room and supplies shuffling, so you assume it’s the latter. You continue thinking and fixing the sterile field generator sitting in pieces on the table in front of you.

Oddly enough, even though Medbay Gamma has a reputation for being ‘the Human Medbay’, you get a lot of Swords in. You always offer to patch any injured that come in, and about two thirds of the time you’re refused. When you are, you don’t push, unless they’re injured enough to worry you, and merely give them the supplies and a sterile field generator for them to use.

You could actually mark the progression of the rumors that your medbay is a good place to patch yourself up. The first five or so people were only minorly injured, and obviously expected you to push. When you didn’t and just gave them what they needed, they were surprised. Then, after a Sangheili day or two passed, and they realized that neither you nor your students went around telling people they were injured, word spread fast.

In Medbays Alpha and Beta, the medics are professional, yes, but still Sangheili. They still have some of the ‘losing blood equals losing honor’ mentality. Even when they don’t gossip about it, the medbays themselves are in more highly-populated areas of the ship, and saurians that take a trip there are more often than not spotted. And just like any Human ship, the scuttlebutt on a Sangheili ship runs strong.

You continue in your thinking as you finish fixing the sterile field generator and start putting it back together. Fixing it isn’t part of your job description, but you’ve had plenty experience doing so in the field. Klaf had somehow managed to accidentally knock it across the room and had expected you to punish or reprimand him. You hadn’t, obviously, as it was a simple mistake, and told him as much.

You knew your Unggoy liked you, but you didn’t know how much they endeared you. As the Sangheili’s client race, they are treated alright. The Sangheili were the ones who had the most respect for them in the Covenant, after the Unggoy Rebellions. They didn’t abuse them like the Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae did.

The Sangheili did treat them cordially, but still, old habits die hard. They also treat them more as fellow soldiers and subordinates, which is perfectly reasonable in their current environment and circumstance. You, however, are happy to let your Unggoy take breaks and ramble away to you about whatever they want when they have no job or patients to assist you with.

You finish your contemplation as you complete the reassembly of the sterile field generator. You pick it up and test it one more time to make sure it works and give it one last look-over. As you turn around to put it back with the others, you catch a glimpse of who’s in your medbay and freeze for a second.

Usan is just finishing taking off his chestplate and putting it on the table in front of him with the rest of the armor from his upper body. There’s MediGel, cleanser, and sterile gauze sitting nearby, ready for use.

“Usan?”

Usan looks over at you and nods his head respectfully. “Teacher,” he says casually in greeting.

He starts stripping his tech suit from his upper body, and you notice slashes in it, but no blood. The Sangheili don’t care about being ‘naked’ really, since they have no external genitals. Besides, medical workers in war see pretty much everything, so neither of you give any thought to his state of undress.

You see large dark bruises on his back when he turns back to get the cleanser. You approach him and see a few shallow scabbed over, no, cauterized lacerations on his chest. They were obviously dealt by an energy sword.

“Would you like any help?”

Usan merely nods in assent and goes bad to cleaning the sword wounds. He trusts you to treat him and to not judge him for being injured. You wash your hands and pull on a pair of gloves before grabbing a packet of MediGel and applying it to the bruises on his back and side.

You work together in silence as the bruises and cuts fade and heal, and Usan cleans up the remaining dried blood. You start cleaning up the supplies and wave him away from doing it, so he starts pulling on his tech suit and armor.

“Would you mind telling me what happened, Usan?” You ask once he’s finished replacing his armor. He looks up from cleaning some blood - not his - from his gauntlet.

He peers at you in some scrutiny, but seems to decide he can trust you with the tale. “Saso ‘Charam questioned the honor of our profession openly in public. When I attempted to defend it, she insulted me directly and challenged me to a duel.”

He flares his mandibles in satisfaction. “I won.”

You’re familiar enough with the way the Sangheili work to know what your response should be, and you had figured something like this would happen sooner or later.

“Very good job, Usan,” you praise.

Pleased, Usan dips his head at you in gratitude. “Thank you, Teacher.”

He seems fine, happy that he won the duel even. But if the other Swords are treating your students like that…

You frown, and begin planning as you replace the sterile field generator where it belongs, as you were going to before you became distracted. By the time the rest of your students arrive, your plan is formed.

You teach class as usual, get the usual few patients who allow you and your students to treat them. Most that come for treatment rather than just for supplies are Unggoy. Your medbay is also a favorite of theirs.

However, when they are preparing to leave, you stop them.

“How have you all been treated by the other Swords?”

Usan had voluntarily shared his successful duel with the others, so they can guess what you’re talking about.

“There are some that call us cowards and dishonorable, but we are treated well enough,” Shala assures you.

“Do they call the medics from the other medbays these things too?” You’re worried they’re treated more poorly because they are from your medbay.

Aka can see what you’re thinking. “They treat us marginally worse, but all Sangheili medics and physicians are still treated with some distaste.”

“Even with the Arbiter’s active initiatives?”

At your students’ nods, you huff in annoyance. Then you enact your plan.

“I do hope you do not take any of their words to heart. You are aware of how valuable you are, yes?”

You can tell they are intrigued by your words, but Mrotan and Tela look away briefly. They perhaps have had doubts because of what other saurians say. That will not stand. You will not allow anyone to treat you and yours poorly.

“When they call you cowards, they imply that you choose to heal rather than fight because you are afraid, yes?”

At your students’ confirmations and nods, you continue.

“They are blinded by their own pride. They fight physical opponents in the field, and risk injury and death. This is admirable, yes, but we in the medical field?”

Your students are drawn in and listening carefully to your words, and even the Unggoy have forgone napping to hear your small speech.

“We are Death’s own attendants, for we fight and bargain with it for every patient. We attain victory in each and every life we save, each extra breath we earn our charges.”

You stand at parade rest in front of them, meeting each of their eyes.

“When next you are questioned, remind them what you face in your profession. Would a dishonorable coward fight Death itself at every turn for the lives of their brothers and sisters?”

There is a resounding chorus of “No, Teacher!”

You smile at them, pride and approval on your face.

“Remember this, and stay strong in the face of those who keep such archaic views. Your will and fortitude is stronger than theirs will ever be on a battlefield.”

Your students’ enthusiasm makes you smile wider, and they rowdily and energetically leave the medbay when you dismiss them.

Kilim pulls on the bottom of your white coat as you listen to them tromp down the halls.

You look at him kindly. “Yes, Kilim?”

“You...you mean what said?” He anxiously holds his tiny hands together.

“Of course,” you affirm.

He turns to his nipple-brothers and comrades giddily.

“You hear? We are big important!”

Your Unggoy celebrate and dance around a bit, making you smile at them fondly. Now that your plan has been put into motion, you only need to wait for results.

* * *

_Rokekost, 24th of Eonu; Wednesday, October 6, 2556_

Four Sangheili days (five Human days) since you put your plan into motion, and the results are better than satisfactory. You have heard from Shaun and Rebecca that the two Sangheili they've befriended from engineering said that all medics are being treated with more respect.

Your success isn’t high on your mind currently however, as you and Thel have finally found the freetime to relax together.

His quarters are larger than any other, with only the Shipmaster’s* (I) quarters close in size. As both Fleetmaster of the First Fleet of Revolutionary Destiny - of which the _Harmonious Resolution_ is the flagship of - and the head of the Swords of Sanghelios, Thel was given the largest quarters on the ship.

You both are currently lounging atop the covers of his large oval-shaped bed, which is placed back against the middle of the wall. You’re laying on top of him, one arm wrapped around his chest as far as you can reach it and the other entwined with one of his hands. You can feel his hearts beat, and the rumble of his chest when he talks.

“There have been forces sighted near Kyricht* (II), and I have heard word from the Second Fleet of Determinate Legacy that Kig-Yar pirates have been more active than usual. Both Shipmaster ‘Zotanai and I believe the Covenant have been making deals with them.”

You hum, sending a pleasant tingle across Thel’s chest. “Kig-Yar are a matriarchal society. If you manage to find the leader of these particular pirates, you might be able to make a deal of your own. You’d need something she’d want, though.”

Thel considers this. “A plausible possibility. I will have someone look into that.”

You’re both quiet for a time, Thel deep in his head, thinking.

“How are you, Thel?”

“What do you mean?” He rumbles in slight confusion.

“I mean you’re even busier than you were on the _Infinity_ , and this is the first time you’ve been able to take an actual break since we boarded the _Harmonious Resolution_.” You stroke a spot on his hand with your thumb, a soothing sensation.

“Truly? The burden laying upon my shoulders is a heavy one. The Swords of Sanghelios was last active centuries ago, and I am the first Arbiter free from the influence of the False Prophets in several millennia.”

He sighs and squeezes your hand, thankful for the comfort you bring him.

“I am growing used to my burden, and I have help. I have loyal soldiers, confident officers, and trustworthy allies.”

“I also have excellent confidants,” he says cheekily. His chest rumbles with quiet laughter when you snort and playfully swat at him with the arm across his chest.

“You’re such a sap,” you jokingly complain. His mandibles twitch into a grin.

He had already asked how you were doing when you first met up, so you move on.

“How go your initiatives? And how is morale?”

“More women are being allowed out of their Keeps and the roles they’ve been pressed into for millennia. Many are joining the Swords.”

“As for morale, while progress against the Covenant is slow, the Human technology has made it to Sanghelios. Morale has been boosted by both that and the physical support you and your people are lending in the exchange program.”

“The biomedical foam and MediGel received a particularly good reception. Those who still shun physicians and medics now have methods of treating themselves.”

There is also boosted morale among the medics, particularly on the _Harmonious Resolution_ and within its fleet. Thel has a suspicion of why that may be. The prose he has been hearing is reminiscent of something you might say.

“The morale among medics and physicians has also been boosted. Especially on this ship; I have noticed that they have been held in higher regard than they have been in the past.”

“Oh?” You lift your head from his chest and look up at him, amused. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“So you _did_ have something to do with that.”

“A small bit,” you admit. “I just reminded my students what it is we do. Their victorious duels, both verbal and physical, are their own achievements.”

Thel can see the pride in your face, and fondness swells in his hearts as he sees the regard you have for your students. Additionally, the new attitude towards medics is spreading through the ship, and will likely spread beyond. You have always supported his initiatives, and now you help guide them along.

He can also see the ingenuity in your actions. You had told him about what had happened to Usan via message, but didn’t include the name of the instigator, only that he won. You had realized that if you yourself had interfered, you may make your students seem unable to stand up for themselves. Your word may also have carried less weight as a perceived outsider. Additionally, if you had him do something, there would have been animosity towards Usan and your students for ‘tattling’.

By boosting your students’ confidence and creating some light propaganda to be spread, tailored to their values, you managed to change the minds of some of those with opposing viewpoints, and sway those neutral to your side.

“Will you ever reveal just how skilled you are in politics and tactics?” Thel asks, both amused and exasperated.

You blink innocently at him, smiling. “And lose my advantage? Hopefully not any time soon,” you say as you lay the side of his head back on his chest.

He hums, chest rumbling, and raises his free hand to your head, stroking your hair. The feeling of it is still different - alien - to him, but in a good way.

You lay there in peaceful quiet for a little while, relaxing. Eventually, you raise your head again, making him look down at you.

“If you ever need my help with such matters, Thel, you only have to ask. I will stand by your side through all of this, you never need to worry,” you say sincerely.

Thel knows he doesn’t have the words to express just how much he appreciates your saying that. Instead, he wraps the arm that was stroking your hair around you. He pulls you closer, nuzzling the top of your head.

“Thank you, my star,” he gently rumbles before giving you a peck on the lips.

You move a hand up to cup his face, and he dips down to kiss you again. You untangle your hand from his, and move that up to cup his face as well, deepening the kiss.

Thel pulls you even closer, his now free hand coming up to cup the back of your head, urging you even closer.

“Of course, my love,” you breathe when the kiss ends, some minutes later.

He nuzzles the top of your head again before you lay it back down on his chest, arms moving to wrap around him as best they can. You hum in contentment when he wraps his around you in turn, securing you against him and his warmth and musky smell of leather.

Hopefully no one will mind if you two take a quick nap…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (I) Fleet Master, Field Master, and Ship Master are all ranked under Zealot-class. The Fleet Master commands an armada, a group of warships, which is different from a Supreme Commander, who commands an entire fleet. Field Masters control armies on the ground. Shipmasters control individual ships. (Source: [Alpha Halo: Sangheili Rank Structure](https://halo.fandom.com/wiki/Sangheili_Rank_Structure) )
> 
> * (II) Kyricht is the made-up name of a planet the Swords have been mining for resources. It does not exist in canon. It's pronounced key-year-ee-kt, if anyone was curious.


	3. Explanation (Author's Note) (Posted 12 January, 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an explanation of why I went on a hiatus. If you don't feel like reading:
> 
> I will be finishing this work soon, and will be writing again, at least as long as I am able to. I most likely will need to take another hiatus for health reasons on the account of most likely having to get surgery which will affect my left arm and hand more than they already are. Thank you for sticking around. <3
> 
> (Sneak peak to next chapter: there will be a lot of action, and it'll probably be long enough to count as its own separate work. And you'll get the treat of the reader being a BAMF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is like 95% venting. If you don't want to read it, I don't mind at all, and please don't feel obligated to comment on it if you don't want to or uncomfortable doing so. Don't feel obligated to read it, either.

Hello. I'd like to let you all know that I _will_ be continuing this series. I have a draft of the entire series, and I really want to finish both for you all and for myself. 

As the title suggests, this A/N will be explaining why I have taken such a long hiatus.

Those of you who've been following this series for a while may remember that last year I lost the use of my right leg and was in such bad constant pain I rarely left my bed. The source was a nerve tumor near my spine, which was removed in August. I still have both temporary and permanent nerve damage from its removal. Because of this, I got my genetics tested and recently received a diagnosis of schwannomatosis, or Neurofibromatosis Type 3.

I've been stressed from that of course, but for the past few months I've been showing the symptoms of another one. Just like with my leg, I am slowly losing the mobility of my left arm; my muscles are slowly growing weaker; and the pain and tingling keeps increasing. My entire left arm hurts, including my wrist and fingers. The more I use it, the more it hurts. I've been seeing a specialist for this condition, but he has failed me. When I first described my symptoms, he ordered MRIs for all the most obvious places the tumor could be, but they're all completely normal. For the past three appointments, all weeks apart, he has insisted that it's just some standard muscle tension, carpal tunnel, and "stress". He made sure I knew I am very "stressed" and officially recommended I see a therapist. 

I can say with complete certainty that that is complete and utter bullshit. I have seen my primary physician about this issue who believes it's very concerning, and they also confirmed I do not have carpel tunnel. During my last appointment with the specialist doctor I saw a resident who - with the same specialization, I may add - did a full physical examination. They told me it was "obvious" I have some nerve impingement, and that since it wasn't found in the other locations we should do more testing. They discussed with 'my' specialist, and he came in and said the same damn thing. I believe you have gathered from my writing and different plot points that I have a tactical mind. I make plans for plans. I had developed over a dozen different emotional and logical and medical arguments as to why he should help me and order more testing instead of dismissing me and he shot them all down and refused to hear it.

I went to a physical therapist to humor him, to show to him that I am obeying his suggestions to make him more likely to listen to me (which didn't work), and to get help for myself. Their examination concluded the same thing. With their examination and my medical history, they recommended me to a good neurologist. Unfortunately they were unable to isolate the exact location of the problem, but I believe I have narrowed it down through a lot of testing and studying the nerves of the body on my own. I'm damn sure it's a tumor, but there is a nonzero chance that the problem is something that somehow has the exact same symptoms and progressions as a nerve tumor, so I am open-minded. I just want to get better.

So, that is why I haven't been writing. I got the diagnosis in September, and had a ton of university schoolwork, which is why I made the hiatus note on the last chapter. Recently I've been a mess, both emotionally and physically. I can sleep 12 hours and still feel exhausted, just like with the last tumor, and I have been very emotional. I'm going to start writing again even though it hurts because it's one of only coping skills I can comfortably do now, all the rest require more use of my arm, which would cause me pain. Typing does cause me pain, but I don't care anymore, and it's not as bad as other activities. I have to type for schoolwork anyway, what's a bit more pain? It's not nearly as bad as my leg was. And I'm pissed, pissed at my diagnosis and my so-called specialist and my own damn body for having yet another issue.

So. I'm going to write until either I have surgery to fix this issue or until I have too much pain to do so and then get surgery. And then I'm gonna write some more. Thank you all for your comments and support, they always make me happy to see.


	4. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Thel have been dating for 87 Human days (~70 Sangheili days).
> 
> In this chapter, the reader will suit up in their BDU. If you want to get an idea of what the reader will be wearing, look at the medic-variants of these: [Marine BDU Concept Art](https://www.halopedia.org/images/a/a8/H4-Concept-Marines.jpg)  
> [Actual Marine BDU](https://www.halopedia.org/UNSC_Marine_Corps_Battle_Dress_Uniform#/media/File:H4-UNSCMarineVariants.jpg)
> 
> Loadout: M6H magnum, BR85HB Service Rifle, two fragmentation grenades
> 
> All fireteams have been posted on [Chapter 4 of Worldbuilding for The Arbiter, the Medic, and Inter-Species Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301527/chapters/64216264>Chapter%204%20of%20Worldbuilding%20for). It includes the list of deceased and their replacements.
> 
> Also, I have gone back and added working hyperlinks to all previous addenda and such, and will continue adding them. That means that you’ll be able to just click on the link rather than copy/pasting it into a search bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is finally done. I have revised the ending quite a bit from its last draft. I want to point out a **trigger warning** for this chapter. There is graphic violence, descriptions of gore, a detailed description of a Sangheili suffocating and dying, and cruelty. Also a very brief mention of suicide after the sentence “Thank you. One more question: do you need the Covie Shipmaster alive?”
> 
> Pretty much the whole chapter is full of action, so let me know if you want a summary of the chapter or drop me a comment and let me know what specific things you don’t want to read and I’ll give you specific starting and stopping points for the reading. 
> 
> Took me a lot longer than I wanted it to, but I’m happy with it. Last three chapters added together are 5762 words. This chapter is 8947, so I’d say it’s worth the extra time.
> 
> Some addenda will be included here because I maxed out the end note length:
> 
> * (I) Huragok = Engineer. As far as I know, they have no gender. They’re living supercomputers developed and made by the Forerunners. They reproduce by physically building/creating another one. Their names are based on how well their buoyancy is when they’re first created. (Source: [Halopedia: Huragok: Naming Conventions](https://www.halopedia.org/Huragok#Naming_conventions) )
> 
> * (II) Food and Drink Dispenser. Dispenses ready-made, hot meals and a variety of drinks. Assumedly has different meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Only the dinner meals are known. Soup Lunch is made up. I’m assuming the meals are dehydrated and/or made from some sort of versatile nutrient paste (think of an advanced version of tofu or something)

_Rokeurs, 29th of Eonu; Wednesday, October 13, 2556_

You stretch your neck as you return to the Human quarters for lunch. The misfire of a Type-25 plasma pistol in one of the vehicle bays caused a plasma battery to explode, sending shrapnel into the surrounding area. As medbay Gamma was the closest, that’s where the injured were sent. Several Unggoy, and surprisingly, a Huragok* (I). You’d gotten a single Sangheili who was close enough to the blast that his shields were broken, which allowed shrapnel to get to him. You’d sterilized the small lacerations and removed the shrapnel, but he opted to finish the treatment himself with MediGel.

Thel was right about the value of Human medicine and medical technology. There were a few lacerations on Jetan ‘Kutum’s face, but the MediGel healed them up without leaving so much as a scar. Same went for the lacerations and wounds on the Unggoy that were relatively superficial.

You’d treated the Huragok yourself, as none of your students had ever learned how to treat them. You hadn’t either, but you did your best. You were unsure if the MediGel was compatible with Huragok, an oversight both the UNSC and Swords made. The Huragok itself, Floats Erratically* (I), had solved that issue by taking the MediGel from you, examining it, and giving it back with some chirps and whistles. It had also taken apart and improved your sterile field generator. Valuable little fellows, cute too, if a bit stinky.

The reason your neck was cramped, though, is because of the position you were holding it in. Unggoy are tiny, even on the examination tables and beds. Treating them and overseeing your students had your neck bent in odd positions for a time.

You rub the back of your neck as you wander into the mess hall, the sound of chatter washing over you. You take a moment to scan the room, seeing that a good two-thirds of Humans are taking their lunch at this time. You spot a few Sangheili too, mingling with the Humans. They have their own trays and food, likely carried over from one of their messes.

You spot two sitting with Shaun and Rebecca, some friends they’ve made in engineering. You haven’t met them, but you’ve heard of them. If you remember correctly, their names are Cuya ‘Tukam and Gaxa…’Vrotan? No, you’re pretty sure it’s ‘Vratan.

You automatically make your way over to them once you have your food, Soup Lunch and water* (II). They see you as you get close and Shaun waves you over. He seems to be in a very good mood.

“Good afternoon,” you say as you dip your head in greeting to the two Sangheili. You sit across the table from them with Shaun, as Rebecca is sitting comfortably in between both of them.

“Hey (N/N)!” Rebecca greets you enthusiastically. Shaun rolls his eyes at her breach in manners and introduces you to the two saurians before you can.

“Gaxa, Cuya, this is our friend (Y/N),” he gestures to each while he says their names.

“Dr. (Y/N) (L/N), yes, we know. I am Minor Gaxa ‘Vrotan,” the taller one says, dipping her head in greeting. Shaun watches the interaction with fascination, pleased to see a formal Sangheili greeting in person.

“I am Minor Cuya ‘Tukam,” the smaller of the two says. She seems more energetic, and reminds you of Rebecca. “You’re the Arbiter’s courtship partner. You’re smaller than I was expecting.”

You’re not quite sure how to react to that, and Rebecca laughs at the brief look that crosses your face before you train it back to neutrality, careful to not offend.

Gaxa looks at Cuya with amused exasperation before turning back to you with her same calm manner.

“What Cuya means is that we have heard much about you. It is an honor to meet you.”

You smile genuinely at her. “The honor is mine. I have also heard about you two from our mutual friends here. All good things, don’t worry.”

Cuya looks intrigued. “You have heard of us through...scuttlebutt? That is how you use that word, yes?”

She looks to Rebecca for confirmation, and you’re not surprised. Rebecca has already decided she will bring Cuya over to the ‘dark side’; i.e. gossiping. Shaun looks disapprovingly at Rebecca as she gives a gleeful affirmative, but snorts in amusement anyway.

“I heard you’ve been giving our resident secret historian lessons, and that you’re stuck with them all day in engineering.”

“You mean our resident history geek,” Rebecca corrects cheekily.

“I’ll have you know I’m a history _nerd_ , thank you, Rebecca,” the Euro-based UEG citizen says. “And it is rather fascinating. Your culture is rather reminiscent of feudal Japan, albeit at a higher level of technology. I had suspicions before, but I reviewed the information I have just last night. Since we have time now, would you like to hear about it?”

Rebecca groans at him for starting yet another debate, but you shoot her a look. Gaxa and Cuya both seem interested in hearing what he has to say, and you are too. The Sangheili are pleased with the Human’s kindness and attempts to understand them.

You eat your meal as he talks, his tray left unfinished below him. You have a feeling you’re going to be taking your full break for this.

* * *

Shipmaster ‘Zotanai watches the holographic globe of Kyricht and the real-time movement of troops. The CIC* (III) is busy, but a bit emptier than normal. While the sensors of the _Harmonious Resolution_ are being jammed on the surface of the mining planet, visuals suggested a large number of Covenant troops. The rest of the flagship’s fleet, the First Fleet of Revolutionary Destiny, has engaged Covenant ships away from the planet, far enough for the _Harmonious Resolution_ to release her troops onto Kyricht safely. It was risky, as the Fleet isn’t close enough to keep visual contact with the _Harmonious Resolution_ , but a risk worth taking.

The naval battle taking place is a distraction to get Covenant ships to disengage from Kyricht, and it has been a successful one. There remains barely a third of the population of the _Harmonious Resolution_ , the rest having gone down to combat the Covenant and free the Unggoy mining towns, including the Arbiter. The nature and importance of this planet is plenty of reason for the highly risky maneuvers.

Kyricht is a major resource planet, settled almost solely by the Unggoy. They work on mining as part of their duty and agreement as a client-race to the Sangheili. Kyricht alone produces about 39% of the raw material the Swords get from their various colonies. It’s one of the top five most successful colonies, resource-wise. The Swords need all the resources they can get, a fact well-known by the Covenant, hence the invasion of Kyricht.

It is Shipmaster ‘Zotanai’s opinion that the Covenant hired Kig-Yar pirates to waylay and distract the Swords so they could take the planet for themselves. They would subjugate and control the already-present Unggoy population with fear and pain, a most dishonorable act.

The only reason they had known Kyricht was under siege so quickly was from some courageous Unggoy fighting past the Covenant to tell the contingent of Swords on the planet who were stationed there for their protection. The message went out, but the Swords and brave Unggoy were slaughtered by the Covenant’s forces. The invasion would have been discovered by routine patrols, but it would have been too late.

Shipmaster ‘Zotanai’s trained eyes watch the progression of the surface battles, updated by communications from Sword forces. It would have been updated by scanning and footage, but those are still being jammed by the Covenant.

The forces stall, seeming to be at an impasse, but ‘Zotanai grows suspicious. For one section of the fighting to meet a stalemate is reasonable, but for the battle across the entire planet to freeze?

“Major ‘Lontak, why has the imaging frozen?”

Major ‘Lontak, one of the current communications officers, checks his station. “We are waiting for the next updates, Shipmaster. We have not received anything since the update from the town of Nulgan* (IV).”

“Do another check, all channels,” ‘Zotanai orders. His instincts are telling him something is wrong. Again he is suspicious. It is possible that the Covenant could set up a comms jammer for a town, but for the whole planet, all at once?

“No transmissions detected, Shipmaster.”

“It is the ship that is being jammed, not communications on ground!” ‘Zotanai realizes. “Attempt to use scanners, and alert all near the vehicle bays to look for contacts!”

His orders are instantly followed. The CIC waits for a tense few minutes for information to come in. ‘Zotanai hopes he is mistaken, but even so, he would relish the chance to run treacherous Covenant scum through with his sword.

“Shipmaster! There are reports of a Covenant ship approaching from the east! They approach from above!”

“Bring the plasma lances to bear, and begin warming the plasma cannons! Strengthen the shielding nearest to it!”

He turns to the weapons masters. “Get me firing solutions, and why hasn’t anyone set off the battle alert?!” He barks as he whirls on Major ‘Lontak.

“Shipmaster, I have been trying! The communications jamming is interfering with ship-wide communication!”

‘Zontanai growls in annoyance at the Covenant’s meddling.

“‘Renom, ‘Vasum!”

The two Minors snap to attention, awaiting orders.

“Travel down the halls and warn anyone and everyone you see!”

“Yes, Shipmaster!” The two run out opposite doors of the CIC.

‘Zotanai turns back to the weapons technician. “Do you have a firing solution yet?”

“No, Shipmaster, but we have managed to restore some visuals. There is a second ship approaching from the opposite side.”

Shipmaster ‘Zotanai’s mandibles clench in anger and frustration. “What of the first ship?”

“It…” Major Sig ‘Zoma examines the grainy imaging closely before his eyes widen in surprise. “It’s opening a slipspace rupture!”

Shipmaster ‘Zotanai is in disbelief as he places himself behind ‘Zoma to see the screen. Upon seeing the dark blue-purple portal open with the ship already part of the way through, ‘Zotanai shoves himself back from the station.

“Do what you can to preserve the systems and brace for the EMP!” He orders the room at large.

Forty-six seconds later, the ship shudders then goes dark as the EMP hits it and blows through its shields. The _Harmonious Resolution_ begins slowly sinking and lists to one side.

“Cycle the engines! Get them back online!”

The power of the ship fluctuates unevenly, and some holographic displays and console lights remain on while others flicker weakly or stay dark.

There are a tense eight minutes until the usual ambience of the engines begins returning. The lights brighten, but still flicker. The ship gradually rights itself, but still lists minutely to one side.

“Status report!”

“Shields, weapons, and both internal and external comms are down. Life-support and artificial gravity are on. Status of engine room and slipspace engine unknown,” ‘Zoma reports.

“How long will it take to get everything back up and running?”

“Twenty minutes, Shipmaster. Shorter if the Huragoks recover from the EMP quickly.”* (V)

“Major ‘Lontak, get a line to engineering open as soon as possible. Major ‘Zoma, where is the second ship now?”

“Unknown, Shipmaster. The cameras are still cycling and are not yet restored.”

“Ignore all other cameras, we need visual on that-”

The ship shudders again, but less intensely. Similar, localized vibrations begin occurring at various locations around the ship.

“We are being boarded! Major ‘Lontak, getting internal comms back up is now your top priority. Everyone else, prepare yourselves. These Covenant scum have decided to contaminate the Arbiter’s ship with their presence, let us wipe them from existence!”

There are pounded chests and short shouts of battle as the Swords in the CIC organize themselves and prepare to defend both it Major ‘Lontak as he works.

* * *

The ship shudders violently as the lights in the mess hall shut off. Several people are thrown from their seats and feet both. Some of the FDDs pop and give out sparks, and cries of surprise and panic spring out. You can feel the ship sinking, and food slides off tables as it tilts to the side. Shaun gives a startled yelp as his food tray slides into him and almost falls backwards off the bench.

A minute or two into the pitch darkness and some lights come back on, while others remain dark. The power of the ship is fluctuating, evident by the flickering of FDD screens and lights. A small fire spurts from one of the FDDs, and the nearest Human crewperson tears off their uniform jacket and beats it out.

There’s chaos for less than a minute before a loud and sharp whistle sounds out. You turn from scanning your eyes over the Humans, looking for injured, to the person who yelled. Second Lieutenant Estela Cervantes has taken charge of the situation.

“Everyone green?” Cervantes looks over everyone as they call their status, checking to see if they’re okay, including the Sangheili.

“What happened?” A Private First Class Nordskov asks.

Lieutenant Cervantes looks at the Sangheili expectantly, where they’re both attempting to communicate with engineering through their armor comms and Sangheili data pads. Cuya flares and clenches her mandibles in anxiety as she hears nothing but static.

“We do not know. We can’t raise anyone on the comms,” Gaxa reports.

“EMP?” A Human technician quietly suggests.

A few of the more technologically inclined Humans murmur among themselves, deliberating.

“Yeah, I think it was,” Rebecca announces from where she’s knelt by one of the burnt-out FDDs. “The electronics in this are totally fried, and not all of these were protected from that possibility.”

“What could cause it?” The Sergeant asks.

“A lot of things,” Shaun inputs, crossing his arms across his chest and grimacing when they brush the remnants of his sandwich that were thrown on him. “If you want us to figure out exactly what it was, we’ll need to get to engineering.”

Lieutenant Cervantes looks to all the other Human techies and they nod their heads and murmur in agreement.

“Okay. I want you to decide amongst yourselves who’s going, limit it to five people. You’ll go with an escort since we don’t know what’s going on yet.” She looks to Gaxa and Cuya. “I assume you’ll want to go too?”

At their affirmation, she nods in permission and gestures them over to the group that’s conferring among themselves. Then she makes her way over to you.

“How are we on injuries?” She says as she crouches down next to where you’re working.

“Mainly bumps and bruises, some scrapes,” you report as you wrap a bandage around the Human laying on the floor. “Worst injuries are a laceration on the head, no concussion, and a twisted ankle.”

You finish wrapping said twisted ankle and tape it into place. “My status is green, ma’am.” To the person you’re working on, Jayden Ragno, you say, “Stay off of it, get someone to act as a crutch for you when you’re ready to move. I want you to get to the barracks and elevate it. Ice it too, if you can. Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off.”

You close the med kit and push yourself to your feet, Cervantes following your lead.

“I’d like to go to medbay Gamma, if that’s alright ma’am. There’s probably more people who need treatment.”

Lieutenant Cervantes nods her head and is about to speak when the ship shakes again, but less intensely. Everyone is silent as they feel the vibrations, trying to figure out what they are.

“Shit!” Private First Class Cahaya Ó Seachnasaigh realizes what it means first. “We’re being boarded!”

“Everyone who’s not already wearing them, get suited up in your BDUs, ASAP! None of those were close to us, but let’s not take any chances!” Lieutenant Cervantes orders.

A flurry of movement follows her words, combatants moving to the locker room and armory and non-combatants gathering together in a group in the mess.

“Are you sure we are being boarded?” Cuya asks, having never served on a ship before and therefore having no experience in being boarded by an enemy.

“Believe me when I say we know what it feels like to be boarded by Covenant vessels, Sword,” Cervantes says with a sardonic smile. “Give us less than ten minutes to get outfitted. In the meantime, does your armor have localized comms?”

They begin discussing plans with the rest of her already-outfitted squad as the rest of the combatants are getting outfitted.

The locker room is unisex, just like every other locker room on every other ship in the UNSC. You’re all familiar with getting outfitted in a rush, and you help each other get dressed by instinct. ( [Marine BDU Concept Art](https://www.halopedia.org/images/a/a8/H4-Concept-Marines.jpg) (Look at the medic-variant) )

You put your goggles and helmet on last, starting up a systems check* (VI) as you follow the line of people heading to the armory. Your IFF comes on first, then your motion tracker, surrounding you with yellow dots.

You head over to the specialized storage spot for medical supplies first, filling your various pouches with MediGel, biofoam, and various other medical supplies. You leave room for ammo, of course, and for a couple frag grenades.

For your loadout, you strap an M6H magnum to your thigh, attach a BR85HB battle rifle* (VII) to the weapons hard point on your back between your shoulder blades, and grab a couple frags. You also double-check the combat knives strapped to your pauldron and the side of your left greaves.

You’re one of the last ones back into the mess, having taken longer stocking up on medical supplies. Lieutenant Cervantes, who was already outfitted, along with her small platoon, checks the time once the last person is in the room.

“Eight minutes and fifty-three seconds. Good time, marines.” She takes a few seconds to shoot a glance at Gaxa, as if to say, ‘See? Under ten minutes.’

“We have a plan. Out of the thirty-eight of us here, twenty-seven are combatants. We’ll send three strike-teams, one to the bridge, one to engineering, and one to medbay Gamma. The rest will stay here and guard the non-combatants.”

“Swords ‘Vrotan and ‘Tukam will escort Lieutenant Abelli, Lieutenant Junior Grade Breckinridge, and Petty Officers Crane, Ivanoŭ, and De Angelis to engineering. They will be Fireteam Alpha, numbered in the order I said their names.”

“Staff Sergeant Emered, I want you, Private First Class Nevra, and Cadet Snijder to stay here and guard the Human quarters. You’ll be Beta.”

“Chief Warrant Officer (L/N)* (VIII) will be in charge of Gamma. They’ll be taking Lance Corporal Rider, and Cadets Jarvinen and Mullins.”

“Everyone else, we’ll be Delta, and we’ll split into teams of three. Our top priority is securing the bridge, but if you get waylaid or divert to fight boarders, there’s no issue, just let us know on comms.”

“Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, get going. Deltas one through six will be out as soon as we’re all assigned.”

* * *

The way through the halls is quiet at first, the Covenant boarders having moved to areas of importance on the ship and towards any resistance. You don’t know whether they are unaware of the Human quarters and your presence and importance, but you hope they don’t go in that direction.

You, Lance Corporal Rider, and Cadets Järvinen and Mullins head down the halls towards Medbay Gamma. You all travel in formation, with Rider in front, you and Järvinen in the middle to the sides, and Mullins covering the rear. You volunteered to be in front, but Rider reminded you that you’re technically a VIP and insisted that you let him take lead.

You’re all tense and on high-alert, the cadets especially so. The sounds of shots and battle bouncing through the acoustic halls don’t help, either. You advance as quietly as you can, hoping you can avoid conflict but knowing you probably won’t.

The sounds of Unggoy screeching in terror and running feet come from a few halls down, and Lance Corporal Rider signals for you all to stop. You all are directed in position just around the bend of the hall, out of sight. Everyone’s eyes are watching their motion sensors, watching the yellow dots being pursued by the red get closer to your position.

With some more hand signals, your fireteam prepares. Four Unggoy come screaming around the corner and spook at your presence before calling out in relief and running for cover behind you all. The fifth, slower Unggoy comes to the turn but trips and falls, sliding into the wall. You shift your sights and open fire on the first two Kig-Yar to come bounding around the corner, on all fours, shields off. The two of them are reduced to bloody pulp at the combined fire of your hot lead.

A third one not far behind puts on a burst of speed, their red dot moving in tandem. The Kig-Yar leaps and springs off the wall, above your lines of fire, and lands in between your group, forcing you to stop firing. They throw themselves at Cadet Järvinen, as she’s the closest, talons extended with the intent to mawl.

Her MA5D clatters from her hand onto the floor as she’s thrown down and skids on the floor a bit. The Kig-Yar digs at her armor, attempting to get their talons through it and the durable undersuit. She kicks at her attacker, dislodging them a bit. You switch your battle rifle from automatic to its three-round burst setting, shove it up against the side of the Kig-Yar’s head and squeeze the trigger, showering the wall and ground with indigo blood, bits of skull, and gray brain matter.

The Kig-Yar collapses on her, and she shoves it off in disgust and anger. She collects herself and checks for cuts as Lance Corporal Rider and Cadet Mullins watch the perimeter and you check on the Unggoy.

“Are you all okay?” You ask as you kneel down in front of the Unggoy. The one who fell has already been helped up by his brothers.

“Yes! Yes! Many thank yous!” The apparent leader of the group exclaims with obvious gratitude.

You nod, and glance over to Järvinen. “Status, Cadet?”

She looks up from checking her MA5D. “Green, (sir/ma’am/mx).”

One of the Unggoy steps forward and gets your attention from where they’ve been quietly discussing in a group.

“We come with you?”

You look over to your current second-in-command, and Lance Corporal Rider gives you a nod.

“You may, so long as you follow our orders. We’re on the way to Medbay Gamma. Tell us your names and fall into formation.”

The Unggoy, Major Lakad, Heavy Mikmap, Minor Flis, Minor Liflif, and Minor Smaw, fall in and seamlessly integrate themselves into your group.

You come across several more small contingents of Covenant forces, which you all take down. The Unggoy are very useful, and take down the shields of almost all the Covenant Sangheili you encounter with overcharged shots from their Type-54 plasma pistols.

As you near Medbay Gamma, you come across a small Swords of Sanghelios fireteam, whom you patch into your suit-to-suit comm channel. They opted to continue their search-and-destroy mission of the boarders rather than join you, but agreed to connect any other Sword forces to the channel. Sword channels don’t work well right now with the now-apparent jammers, but Human comms do.

The order to connect any Sword the teams come across to the Human comms channels come soon after, and your small battle-net is full of constant updates, with more and more Swords joining in on the only functioning comms.

By the time you get to Medbay Gamma, most of the friendly forces on the ship have been patched into comms and are being directed by Special Operations Officer Xero ‘Nufumai, who had joined Fireteam Alpha and was now in engineering with them. The Humans that had joined them were already working on fixing any damage and helping Huragok recover from the EMP.

The Swords comms aren’t coming back on, meaning that they must be jammed. Either by a device brought onto the ship or whatever Covenant ship the boarders are from. The only way to know for sure would be to get either Huragok or technicians to the CIC, and that’s not going to happen until it’s secured.

Thankfully, the jammer was only affecting Covenant and Forerunner-based technology, meaning Human tech worked just fine, including the comms, which ran on its own system separate from the _Harmonious Resolution_ ’s. The Humans have had plenty of time and motivation to learn how to circumnavigate and beat Covenant jammers, especially after they contributed to the fall of Reach.

Several of your students were in Medbay Gamma already, tending to wounded. The small Unggoy team you all rescued was happy to be somewhere relatively safe. The Lance Corporal and Cadets gave themselves a brief break in the safety of the Medbay before putting themselves back under the current command. They left to rendezvous with a fireteam of Swords to fight off Covenant while you assisted your students.

Aka, Shala, Mrotan and Ysan had set themselves to manning the medbay while Usan, Tela, and Thomi were part of fireteams defending the _Harmonious Resolution_. They’re doing rather well, and you’re as proud of them as the situation allows.

While you work you listen to the chatter between the fireteams and the impromptu CIC set up in engineering, well-guarded by a Mgalekgolo bonded pair. It is going as well as it can be with no information of how many enemies are aboard the ship or their locations. There is still no word from the bridge.

The situation changes as you listen, and both Gaxa and Sword ‘Nufumai agree to send more teams to the bridge and the areas around it to secure it. You check with your students, and as they have the medbay under control, you give command green status.

Sword ‘Nufumai hesitates for only a few seconds before telling you to start making your way there, and to meet up with a Swords fireteam on the way. You’re technically a VIP to the Humans, and the Arbiter’s courtship partner to the Swords, but it’s not like they can afford to bench you. You don’t want to be benched because of dating Thel, either. You’re still a soldier, after all.

The long way to the bridge is faster moving solo, if not more perilous. There are bodies from both sides littering the halls, and you come across a few docked Covenant ships. Red and blue and indigo and purple blood are splattered upon surfaces you pass, and you briefly note to yourself that the clean up will be long and arduous.

You can hear fighting through the halls, but you don’t come across any active firefights by some twist of either good luck or bad luck. The team you were meant to rendezvous with are waylaid by a team of Covenant that managed to get into one of the armories scattered about the ship. You continue anyway.

Switching off your IFF to not be detected by Covenant motion sensors, you stay low near the walls and pay close attention to your surroundings. Despite having acted as a non-combatant for a while, your skills are still sharp. You carefully make your way to the bridge using stealth.

Any time you come across a large group of Covenant, you duck into a crevice and hold your breath as they pass. Sure, blazing through the halls and taking on every Covie you pass would be heroic, but also stupid. You’re no Spartan, and with no team to back you up, you have a higher chance of survival if you’re not spotted and only take out smaller groups of Covies if necessary. You do take out a few by yourself though. Ten in total; most wandering either by themselves or with one or two others.

You even manage to take out two pretty shiny-looking Sangheili Covenant with four grenades thrown in quick succession. Two frags to take down their shields and cause some damage, and two plasma ‘nades stuck to their center mass. Your BDU is splattered in a multi-colored conglomeration of non-human blood due to your cover being too shallow to shelter from the spray.

The mess ends up working to your advantage when you come across a team of three Unggoy Covenant Heavies. They startle so badly when they see you that you’re able to gun them all down before they could react. You kick their Type-58 fuel rod guns* (VII) out of sight of any other Covenant that comes wandering by. You duck into another small crevice to take a brief break and report in to the temporary CIC.

“Gamma-1 reporting in.”

“Copy Gamma-1, report.”

“I took out three Unggoy Heavies, about twelve junctions away from the bridge. The three retrieved fuel rod guns with ammo are hidden in a venting tube to the left of Workstation #302.”

“Copy. Continue to-”

PO2* (IX) De Angelis cuts off as someone says something to him that you can’t make out.

“Hold position,” De Angelis says before the channel abruptly closes with a click.

Well-used to the chaos of a battle-field, you do just that for a few minutes while the comms workers confer with the available tacticians and each other to decide on orders. The channel clicks back on after a minute or two.

“Gamma-1, Sword Fireteam Rho-7 is nearby and cornered by Covenant forces. Are you able to assist?” You lightly scowl. You’re not really enjoying ‘VIP’ status. On every other mission like this you’ve been on, you would have just been ordered to their aid. VIP status seems to give you the option of keeping yourself out of danger no matter who suffers for it. Like Hell you’re leaving allies to die.

“Affirmative, Command. Is there a waypoint available?” Almost immediately after you answer the question a waypoint appears on your HUD.

“Copy, Gamma-1,” PO2 De Angelis mimics your cool, professional tone. “Report in with results.”

You start down the hallways again, navigating the purple-hued and shining maze to the waypoint. As you get closer you slow to minimize noise and peek around the corner closer to the floor.

A group of two Covenant Sangheili and four Unggoy have three Kig-Yar Swords backed into the crevices around a sparking and malfunctioning door. One Sangheili and three Unggoy are dead, but so are four Kig-Yar. Kig-Yar are excellent shots, but the highly enclosed areas of the halls are limiting, especially outnumbered and backed into a corner as these ones are. Additionally, while Kig-Yar are particularly deadly to Unggoy and un- or lightly-armored Humans, their biology leaves them ill-suited to CQC. Their hollow bones and lean muscles make them physically fragile when compared to other Covenant and ex-Covenant races, and even Humans. These Kig-Yar Swords are truly trapped.

You quickly make a plan. If you can take out or weaken the Sangheili, the Unggoy will most likely panic and make for easy pickings.You only have one frag and one plasma left, and no plasma weapons.The two Sangheili are lower-ranking, so their shield strength will be lower and a single frag would burst them. Your plan will function the most effectively if you can take them both out at the same time, which you would need another grenade for.

You peek your head around the corner at the bodies closest to you. The Sangheili is too far away, but there are Unggoy bodies near enough for you to grab without being noticed if you’re quick about it. The closest one has two plasma grenades near his outstretched hands. They must have ambushed the Swords when they were working on the door with suicide Unggoy in the lead.

During another bout of firing, you dart out and snag the grenades. You aren’t noticed. The frag grenade needs to bounce on a hard surface to explode once the pin is out, but you should be able to sort of roll/toss it so that it isn’t noticed before too late. Plan formed, you count to three, then act.

The frag rolls and bounces, stopping in between and just behind the Sangheili. It goes off before it’s noticed, and while they’re stunned, you throw the two plasma grenades at the Sangheilis’ center mass and they stick. You duck back behind the corner as it goes off, and the Kig-Yar immediately start firing on the Unggoy. You take one that tries to flee around the corner out with a headshot from your Magnum.

With another sweep of your motion sensor and the hall, you call it in. “This is Gamma-1.”

“Copy, Gamma-1.”

“Hostiles around objective are eliminated. Three Sangheili, seven Unggoy total. Looks like four casualties from Rho-7.”

“Acknowledged Gamma-1. Continue on to main objective.”

“Copy, Command.”

While you talk with PO2 De Angelis, you can hear the Kig-Yar Swords reporting in to their current comms handler. You can’t understand it since it’s not in Sangheili or UEG Standard. You turn to continue your way to the bridge, but one of them calls out to you.

“Human.” One stands apart as the other two examine the bodies for ammo and switch out their weapons for ones with higher charges.

You approach them, carefully stepping around or over the bodies but uncaring of the puddles of blood and gore.

“We thank you for your assistance,” what seems to be the leader says.

“Not a problem,” you reply with a slight smile. “Are you heading to the bridge as well?”

“Yes,” he replies. “I am Major Zheth. These are Majors Yem and Bix.”

“I am Chief Warrant Officer (Y/N) (L/N).”

Major Zheth seems interested in your name, the quills on his head shifting. It also catches the attention of the other two who are now joining Zheth.

“You are the Arbiter’s courtship partner,” Bix says. You nod in confirmation, even though it was more a statement than a question.

Major Zheth turns slightly to the side and speaks into his comms again. It only takes a few seconds which Bix and Yem spend staring at you. It’s a little bit unnerving, but you stand your ground. You know very little of Kig-Yar culture, apart from the fact that they’re matriarchal and a good number of them fight for whoever gives them the most money.

Major Zheth finishes his conversation and turns back to you. “We will accompany you.”

You blink but keep your face neutral, hiding your surprise. Kig-Yar _are_ known to be incredibly loyal to their clan. It is rare that a Kig-Yar betrays or backstabs their clan, and they are usually punished severely and outcast. These Kig-Yar seem to be with the Swords because of loyalty and belief in the cause rather than monetary gain. Given that Thel is the leader of the Swords, they would protect him with their lives, and now by extension, you.

So you make no argument and allow them to join you. They surround you in a sort of defensive escort formation. You would have asked the one with the best hearing to be in front anyway, you know they have more advanced senses than Humans. Their sight, smell, and hearing are particularly good.

You continue down the halls towards the bridge, which you’re very close to now. They followed your requests of turning off their IFFs and not engaging any Covenant unless necessary. The bridge has been radio silent for too long for comfort.

The bridge has two doors, on opposite sides of the same wall, with a connection between the two halls they lead to outside. Staying quiet, you crouch down and send Yem to Bix to sneak to the other door and do recon. You and Zheth peer into the first door.

Both doors are held open by the bodies with access signals nearby. There’s a few dead Covenant Sangheili interspersed with some Swords outside of and just inside the door that you can see. There’s a few Human corpses too, which you compartmentalize and move on from for later emotional processing. The blood and scorch marks around the Humans are fresher than any of those on or around the dead Swords.

You signal for Zheth to stay outside as watch, just as Bix does at the other door. You sneak in in near silence, only the very faint shifting of your BDU and heartbeat audible, your breathing controlled. Peeking around the inactive console near the door, you scan the room.

The two sides are in a stand-off. There are Humans and Swords holding Covenant at gun and blade, and there are Covenant holding Humans and Swords at gun and blade. There is a Covenant Sangheili who has the most attention from the room. Armor configuration and color suggests he’s a Shipmaster. He holds a limp figure at swordpoint - the angle makes it so you can’t see who he’s holding hostage. The tension in the room is almost visible to you, and you analyze the situation as quickly as you can.

Judging by the bodies outside, the Covenant stormed the bridge with overwhelming numbers, forty or so. With another peek at the room, you notice a small pile of mutilated Swords, perhaps bridge crew. There are puddles of blood and an amputated hand and fingers from a Sangheili. Torture and interrogation, then, for information.

The bridge crew didn’t go down without a fight, and the later allies that broke in took down a good number of them. The longer-dead Swords outside must be from fireteams Eta-2 and Eta-5, who went radio silent shortly after their attempt. The later force of Humans and Swords seem to have been more successful with their greater numbers.

Most likely went with a smaller flanked shock-and-awe tactic. The two groups are around equal in number now, with the allies holding a slight advantage. That must be when the group of Covenant special operatives started taking people and saurians hostage. The person or saurian the enemy Shipmaster has as hostage must be very important to bring the room to a standstill. Important like the Shipmaster of the Arbiter’s flagship, perhaps.

You signal to Yem across the room to return to Bix and rendezvous with you and Zheth. You sneak back out to the hall and wait for them to join you before outlining what you have discovered to both them and the temporary CIC. Yem had a different point of view than you and was able to confirm who the enemy Shipmaster’s hostage is: Shipmaster ‘Zotanai. It also seems the Shipmaster is in more dire straits than you could see.

“Shipmaster’s hand has been removed. It has been cauterized poorly and the blood still flows. He still breaths,” Yem tells your team and the listening commsperson and Spec Ops Officer ‘Nufumai.

“That would be consistent with torture. I have heard that some Covenant leave their swords intense enough to cut but not cauterize. Cauterizing it may have been used as both a way to get Shipmaster ‘Zotanai to talk and to prolong his life and usefulness,” you think out loud.

There are quiet sounds of discussion in the comms as ‘Nufumai discusses tactics with the others. The comms on both of your ends have been left open so you can hear each other.

“Both of the recon team were dropped from comms when they went into the bridge, so there must be a localized EMP jammer set up, one powerful enough to take out Human comms. Is it close enough to sabotage?” You can’t tell who asks, but it’s a good idea. A good idea you should have thought of. You mentally kick yourself for not being observant enough to notice it and resolve to start training and drills again.

“No,” Yem says. “There is too large a space between it and the nearest cover to go unnoticed.”

“Did you hear what the Covenant Shipmaster wants?”

“No, he was quiet when we were scouting. The room was in a standstill,” you answer. “Would you like us to try and find out?”

“Yes, please do so,” ‘Nufumai affirms.

“I will do it,” Zheth announces. At no protests he goes to do just that.

“How long would it take to get more fireteams here?” You ask.

There’s a brief wait as the still-working commspeople are questioned. “Too long,” ‘Nufumai answers. “Based on the number of boarding craft, it seems a majority of the Stealth Ship* (X) have infiltrated the ship.”

You nod, even though they can’t see you, your plan solidifying in your mind. “So the Covie Shipmaster is overconfident. I can use that.”

‘Nufumai pauses, and you don’t bother guessing what he’s thinking. Finally, he asks, “Do you have a plan?”

“We use their own tactics against them,” you suggest. “There’s enough cover for Zheth, Yem, and Bix to get into position to aim at the ones taking our allies hostage. If they reveal themselves, that will give me the opportunity to take the enemy Shipmaster hostage. I’ll have him order his men to turn off their shields and drop their weapons. ”

“...Hostage,” ‘Nufumai says in disbelief. He knows he should be respecting you as the Arbiter’s courtship partner and a veteran of the Great War, but he doubts a non-enhanced Human can take a Sangheili hostage.

You have an idea of what he’s thinking, so you try to explain. “I am _very_ familiar with the anatomy and physiology of numerous races, especially the Sangheili. I will threaten him with paralysis or death in a single strike. It will at least make him pause enough for us and our allies to get an upper hand. We’ll likely still have casualties, but it will work.”

“You are likely to join the casualties if he decides to risk freeing himself,” ‘Nufumai points out. You can tell he doesn’t like the plan and does not wish to use it. You feel frustrated, you _know_ this plan has risks, but it will work, and it’s one of the only plans available that will result in the least number of casualties. You’re thinking of a way to convince the swordsman to go along with the plan when Zheth returns.

“The enemy Shipmaster wants access to the Arbiter’s quarters, Swords of Sanghelios communication encryption codes, and confirmation that the Arbiter’s courtship partner is on the ship and their location,” he says without further ado. You hesitate, planning, and then a disconcerting smirk appears on your face as you nod at Zheth in thanks. He eyes you curiously and suspiciously as Bix pulls him aside to outline your proposed plan.

You smooth your expression out the best you can, but you still have the look of a hunting predator with eyes on their prey. The Kig-Yar Swords have seen that look on their more tactically-inclined pirate brethren, and recognize the danger. They start preparing for your plan, knowing that nothing ‘Nufumai does or says will stop you now.

You hum, sounding amused. “Tell me, Special Operatives Officer ‘Nufumai, do you think the Covenant will want to kill me or capture me alive?” Your voice has the mere hint of an edge, just enough to bring a spark of uneasiness in those who notice it.

“...Alive,” ‘Nufumai answers. He wants to argue against your plan, but the Swords and their allies are simply too scattered and outnumbered across the ship for any plan he would make. Hostage situations are delicate, and the Covenant Shipmaster will eventually grow tired of waiting.

“Then I propose we follow my plan. The Shipmaster is overconfident, that is evident in the fact that he left the ship himself. If I let him know my identity he will be too tempted by the opportunity of near single-handedly completing his mission to severely harm me. If you have a better plan that will minimize casualties, I will hear and obey it,” you say calmly and matter-of-factly. You know your skills in strategy are good, but you are not arrogant or overconfident.

“What if you fail and are captured?”

“I’d rather die than be used against the Arbiter, Swords, or UNSC,” you say darkly. ‘Nufumai has nothing to say in response to that.

You wait as ‘Nufumai discusses with the rest of the temporary high commanders in engineering and across the ship. You notice your Kig-Yar allies have already prepped their gear and divided up accordingly and send them a brief and vicious grin.

“Very well,” ‘Nufumai returns. “But I will have several fireteams start heading to the bridge should you fail.”

“Understandable, and a smart choice,” you admit easily. “If we succeed, we’ll take out the jammer and reestablish radio contact.”

“Please do. Good hunting,” ‘Nufumai says with finality.

“Thank you. One more question: do you need the Covie Shipmaster alive?”

“He is more likely to kill himself before giving up information, so I suppose not.”

“Excellent. You will hear from us soon.” You shut off your comms and signal for Yem and Bix to move over to the other door and enter the bridge.

You sneak to the inactive console just inside with Zheth and wait for Yem and Bix to enter and get to their position. Once they’re there, you signal for them and Zheth to move to their new locations, and you move to yours. It takes time, which seems to move both quickly and slowly at the same time. You told them to enact the first stage of your plan at their discretion since you have no comms, so you wait to hear the signal.

Soon enough, you hear a commotion and some shouting, a perfect distraction. You peek out then move quickly towards the Shipmasters, staying hunched over and crouched to give a lower profile. No one notices you, as they’re focused on the new threat or watching their captors to see if they can get them off-guard.

You get directly behind the Covenant Shipmaster thanks to no IFF tag for his motion detector to detect. You stand and jam your magnum against his back and hold your knife at the back of his neck. It’s only possible because of the way he’s crouched to hold Shipmaster Zotanai’s unconscious body. You're thankful that the Covenant are so proud that most of them don’t wear tech suits and leave vulnerable areas unarmored.

You speak to the Covie Shipmaster as he tenses to move in retaliation.

“Move and I will kill you,” you hiss in a harsh voice. “Tell your men to turn off their shields and drop their weapons.” You can tell he’s planning on how to retaliate anyway, just as you thought he would.

“WO-2 (Y/N) (L/N) to command, I have the enemy Shipmaster.” You pretend to pause in agitation. “Command, do you copy? Target is incapacitated.” At no answer you curse under your breath with feeling. “You fuckers put a jammer in here, didn’t’ya?” You ask rhetorically.

The Covie Shipmaster’s muscles loosen, and he seems to not be bothered at his current predicament. Good. Now he knows who you are, thinks you are incompetant for prematurely reporting him incapacitated, and lacking intel. It all gives him a nice sense of false security.

“Stand down!” The Shipmaster barks. Anyone who hadn’t already noticed the situation notices it now. The Covenant spec ops hesitate, confused as to why he doesn’t just kill you. His skill and reflexes are superior to yours as a weak Human, after all.

“Stand down,” he repeats, looking calm. “Turn off your shields.”

His operatives start complying, their shields turning off with flashes of light and energy. The Covie Shipmaster doesn’t tell them to put their weapons down yet, instead ‘stalling’ you.

“(Y/N) (L/N), the Arbiter’s courtship partner. I am _honored_ to be in your presence,” the Shipmaster says gracefully with obvious disrespect.

“I could say the same, Shipmaster, but we both know I’d be lying,” you say with a steely voice.

He has the audacity to chuckle condescendingly at that. “Such spirit! You will make a fine prize for me to present to Shipmaster ‘Mdama.” * (XI)

“Tell your men to drop your weapons or I will give you an honorless death,” you say instead of rising to the bait.

“And how would you do that?” The dumb bitch is highly overconfident and full of himself, this is almost too easy.

“All I need to do is make a single slice, and you will be paralyzed from the neck down. You won’t be able to fight through this injury. Instead you’ll die helpless and bleeding, with no way to stop it,” you say with the same hard, threatening voice. You dig your blade in a bit, just enough to break the skin so that a small bit of blood spills out. The Shipmaster loses some of his confidence and refuses to let himself feel scared. You’re just a puny human, and he will enjoy making you feel helpless and weak for spilling his blood.

“Weapons down,” he says to his operatives, visually less cocky. They take their time doing it, making a show of it, and you prepare yourself for what’s to happen next. You feel his muscles tense again, and he loosens his grip on the Shipmaster just before he whips around to grab you.

Your allies immediately start firing at the others. The Covie Shipmaster near throws his hostage away, arm coming around to grab your arm. Expecting this, you discharge your gun into his back several times before he knocks it away. Grabbing onto his armor to use the speed of his swing against him, you reach up and plunge your knife into a very specific spot between two of his vertebrae. He immediately goes down, and you dodge backwards, stumbling a bit.

You regain your footing quickly and walk up to the Covie Shipmaster, wiping his blood off your blade on your sleeve. The shooting has stopped, and your allies are free and have taken some prisoners of their own, but you ignore them. Your victim blinks and his mandibles flex, but no sound escapes his throat. His lungs and vocal cords no longer work. The blood in his veins is gradually slowing. You direct your words at your downed enemy, but make sure it’s loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Did you think that because I am a healer, I am not willing to use that knowledge to harm others? That I am weak?” You nudge him with a foot and then crouch down close to his face.

“Did you think that I am too fragile to bear torturing another as I am torturing you?” You cock your head to one side. Your face is blank, apathetic. You make sure every living enemy can see and hear you.

“Such a poor, weak, little Human Arbiter’s courtship partner is. Such an easy target,” you mock. “It sounds as though I am getting further away, doesn’t it? That’s a symptom of asphyxiation, you know. You can likely feel your body failing you, feel your brain beg for oxygen from numb lungs, feel your hearts stop beating. You are dying,” you lean closer to his face and let your voice become a loud susurration, “and there is _nothing you can do about it_.”

Your voice has the cadence of friendliness and warmth, but it is detached, a disturbing, cold clinical parody.

“You,” you say as you stand up, “are as helpless as the thousands of innocent souls you have killed. Doesn’t feel good, does it?”

Your allies and enemies are both silent and still, morbidly attracted to the cruel scene taking place in front of them. They should be moving on, cleaning things up, but they can’t move their eyes away. Your face is neutral as you look back at them, unreactive to the dying Sangheili next to you. Finally, one of the dying Shipmaster’s men breaks.

Covenant Special Operative Zer ‘Kusum feels fear as he rarely has before as he watches the person forever changed by war in front of him. It’s like ice down his back.

“Mercy…” He breathes. He thinks if his dying Shipmaster could speak, he would be asking for it.

He shudders as your eyes, so full of rage and turmoil and yet so detached, meet his. _We did this_ , he thinks. _We did this to the Humans_. _This is_ our _fault_.

“No,” you answer simply, and turn away from the dying saurian to the one that you can still save. You start treating Shipmaster ‘Zotanai, turning on a sterile field generator and pulling supplies from your pouches.

Just like that, the spell is broken. People start retrieving weapons, destroying the jammer, and securing their prisoners. Someone reports in to the temporary CIC that the bridge has been secured. Some others are instructed to bring the prisoners to the brig.

They walk past you on their way to the door and cannot help staring as you ignore the Sangheili that is still suffocating to death just feet away. You turn your head and meet their gazes and most immediately look away. Zer ‘Kusum holds your gaze a fraction longer before he too looks away, though not in fear. Instead he feels the emotion he has been suppressing for some time bubble to the surface: shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little of naval battles and/or military conduct and tactics. If you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> * (III) CIC = Combat Information Center, another name for bridge, control center, etc. of a ship
> 
> * (IV) A fake mining town name for a fake mining planet. I actually got the town name from a Dwarven town name generator, because I think those names sound the most alien. ( [Dwarven City Name Generator](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/dwarven-city-names.php) ). I made up the name and pronunciation of Kyreecht myself. 
> 
> * (V) It is my belief that Huragoks would be affected by EMPs. They were created by the Forerunner and are Forerunner technology, and Forerunner technology can be affected by EMPs. “The EMP temporarily knocked out all of the Forerunner technology in the Sharquoi hive though it quickly rebooted.” Since the Huragok are both organic and technology-based, I think the pulse would knock them offline/unconscious and/or severely disorient them. (Source: [Halopeida: Electromagnetic Pulse: Notable Examples](https://www.halopedia.org/Electromagnetic_pulse#Notable_examples) )
> 
> * (VI) With some thinking and discussion from [Mercenary Scum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercenary_Scum/pseuds/Mercenary_Scum%E2%80%9D) (previously known as Arbitha), I have decided that regular marines have motion sensors on their visors at this point in time. To be more specific, it would have the motion sensor with IFF tags, ammo count of the current weapon they’re using, and the general aim assist that all marines have had for a while. I’m headcanoning that the goggles on the BDU act as HUDs that interact with the user’s neural interface.
> 
> * (VII) All weapons are the post-war/most recently released versions as of 2556:  
> -M6H Magnum is the standard personal sidearm of all branches of the UNSC post-2555. (Source: [Halo Waypoint: Magnum](https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/weapons/magnum) )  
> -The BR85HB Service Rifle has existed since November 2525, but the BR55 Service Rifle was more commonly used during the Human-Covenant War. Post-war, the BR85HB is used. Additionally, the _Infinity_ carried a large supply during Halo 4. (Source: [Halopedia: BR85HB Battle Rifle](https://www.halopedia.org/BR85HB_battle_rifle) )  
> -Like the BR85HB, the MA5D was in service in 2525. Nevertheless, it is considered the post-war successor to the MA5C. (Source: [Halopedia: Assault Rifle](https://www.halopedia.org/Assault_rifle) )  
> -The Type-54 Directed-energy Pistol variants are the post-war version of the more familiar Type-25 Directed-energy Pistol. It is used by both the Swords of Sanghelios and Jul ‘Mdama’s Covenant, and the Humans as it is the preferred sidearm for Olympia Vale. (I am going to pretend that I totally planned tying in Spartan Vale’s use of this with the increased trade and changes I have made between the Human and Sangheili alliance instead of it just being a happy coincidence) (Source: [Halopedia: Type-54 Plasma Pistol](https://www.halopedia.org/Type-54_plasma_pistol) )  
> -The Type-58 Light Anti-Armor Weapon is the later incarnation of the Type-33. Better known as a fuel rod gun, it is commonly carried around by Unggoy Heavies and some Sangheili. Mgalekgolo have a more rapid-fire version of this. The Type-58 is safer to manufacture, store, and use on the field. (Source: [Halo Alpha: Type-58 Light Anti-Armor Weapon](https://halo.fandom.com/wiki/Type-58_Light_Anti-Armor_Weapon) )
> 
> * (VIII) Reader’s official ranking is Chief Warrant Officer (WO-2), which is a senior expert on a subject matter. On the _Infinity_ , they held a ranking of a Senior Medical Officer in their medbay. On the _Harmonious Resolution_ , they are the Chief Medical Officer for the Humans. (Sources: [Halopedia: UNSC Rank Structure: Officer Ranks - UNICOM](https://www.halopedia.org/UNSC_rank_structure#Officer_ranks%5Bunicomnote_2%5D) , [Halo Alpha: Warrant Officer](https://halo.fandom.com/wiki/Warrant_Officer) )
> 
> * (IX) PO2 is an abbreviation for Petty Officer Second Class
> 
> * (X) There’s little information on this, so I am taking artistic liberties to make it work with the plot. (Source: [Halopedia: Covenant Stealth Ship](https://www.halopedia.org/Covenant_stealth_ship) )
> 
> * (XI) Having Jul ‘Mdama called the Hand of the Didact didn’t flow well, so I googled it. Even though he’s officially Supreme Leader of his faction, his subordinates call him Shipmaster. (Source: [Halopedia: Jul ‘Mdama: Production Notes: Fourth Bullet Point](https://www.halopedia.org/Jul_%27Mdama#Production_notes) )


End file.
